Quand le destin le décide ainsi
by Mamanlily
Summary: Peu de temps avant ses 18ans Bella apprend une nouvelle qui va la forcer à prendre une décision délicate...


**Désolé Bella.** me dit Carlisle

**Je sais, mais vous n'y pouvez rien. **lui répondis-je sincère

**Mais on peut toujours….**

**Non **le coupais-je, **vous savez tout comme moi qu'il ne veut pas. Vous ne pourrez rien y changer. Merci Carlisle, vous savez que je vous aime comme un père, ne l'oubliez jamais.**

Je me levais, Carlisle suivi mon mouvement, je lui fit une bise sur la joue et partis sans me retourner.

Je grimpais dans ma vieille Chevrolet et rentrais chez moi. Arrivais dans ma chambre, je pris une profonde inspiration, ma décision était prise et une seule personne pouvait m'aider. Je pris mon téléphone et composais un numéro que je n'aurais jamais pensé faire.

**Allo Rosalie, c'est Bella j'ai besoin de ton aide, peux-tu venir me voir au plus vite s'il-te-plait, mais surtout ne dis rien à personne.**

Bien qu'elle fût surprise Rosalie accepta de suite. 5 minutes plus tard elle rentrais par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Visiblement chez les Cullen ils ne connaissaient pas les portes. Cette remarque m'arracha un faible sourire.

**Merci Rosalie d'être venue. **

**J'ai été plus que surprise que tu m'appelles et je t'avoue que je suis curieuse de savoir en quoi je puisse t'aider. **me répondit-elle

**Assis toi je t'en pris. **

**Non je préfère rester debout.**

**Ok. Alors voilà si j'ai fait appel à toi c'est parce que tu es la seule à pouvoir m'aider. Je te demanderais juste de ne pas me couper, ce n'est pas facile à dire pour moi. **elle acquiesçât d'un signe de tête et je me lançais.

**Voilà je fais appel à toi car je sais que tu aimes ta famille par-dessus tout et que tu ferais tout pour les protéger. C'est une chose qu'on a en commun, mais je sais aussi que tu ne m'aimes pas, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi…**

**Be..**

**Non s'il te plait ne me coupe pas**, la suppliais-je

**Donc comme je te disais on aime toute les deux ta famille et nous voulons les protéger. Cette après-midi j'avais rendez-vous avec Carlisle à l'hôpital, depuis quelque temps je sentais que quelque chose n'allais pas. On m'a découvert une tumeur cérébral incurable **à ce moment là le visage de Rosalie se radoucit et je vis dans ses prunelles de la stupeur **il me reste moins de six moi à vivre et la médecine ne peux plus rien pour moi. **a ce moment là Rose s'assit près de moi sur mon lit. **Je ne souhaite pas** **que les gens que j'aime et qui m'aiment me voient souffrir puis mourir, il en ai hors de question, je m'y refuse. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir partir seule, je vais avoir besoin d'aide et c'est là que tu rentre en compte, j'aimerais si tu veux bien que tu m'emmènes dans un endroit assez loin pour que je puisse y mourir. Je vais écrire une lettre à mes parents, à ta famille et à Edward que tu leur remettra. Ainsi qu'une lettre que tu feras parvenir à un avocat qui fera office de testament qui stipule que je refuse que qui que se soit me voit une fois morte, cependant je me doute qu'il faudra quelqu'un proche de moi pour confirmer mon identité une fois que je serais morte une fois encore je voudrais que se soit toi. J'ai vu la souffrance dans le regard de ton père quand il m'a annoncé la nouvelle face à son impuissance, je ne veut pas lui imposer cela en plus. Je en dis pas que tu n'as pas de cœur je ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais ressentir, mais tu es la seule qui ne soit pas attaché à moi et qui soit proche de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, alors voilà pourquoi je te le demande, je ne te force à rien, tu n'es pas obliger d'accepter, si tu refuses je me débrouillerais autrement, mais faut que je partes au plus vite, Edward, Alice et Emmett sont partis chassés ce matin et reviennent demain soir, je n'aurais pas la force de dire au revoir à qui que ce soit et surtout pas à Edward. Il faut que je fasse vite également pour éviter que Alice ait une vision et qu'elle m'intercepte.**

Je fini ma tirade essoufflé d'avoir parler autant et aussi vite que possible. Il fallut à Rosalie une bonne minute pour assimiler ce que je venais de dire.

**Bella, tout d'abord je ne te déteste pas, certes je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je t'aime, mais après tout je ne te connais pas vraiment. Je suis simplement jalouse de toi, tu es humaine, tu as toute enfin tu avais toute la vie devant toi, pour construire ta vie, te marier, avoir des enfants, les voir grandir, se marier à leurs tours et avoir aussi des enfants. Tout ce que je n'aurais jamais avec Emmett, voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais accepter ta présence, car selon moi tu gâchais ta vie. Mais là Bella, tu n'as plus toutes ces perceptives d'avenir que je t'enviais tant. Depuis que tu es avec Edward tu veux devenir comme lui, je comprend pas pourquoi tu pars mourir alors qu'il pourrais te transformer ou même Carlisle pourrais le faire si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.**

**C'est-ce que j'ai toujours voulu Rosalie, l'éternité avec ton frère, mais lui ne le veut pas et l'éternité sans ton frère ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne veux pas m'imposer à lui, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il soit heureux, et qu'un jour il rencontrera celle qu'il aimera et avec qui il voudra passer son éternité.**

**Mais Edward t'aime.**

**Je sais qu'il m'aime, mais je ne suis pas son éternelle comme lui est le miens. Donc je préfère ne plus en parler, alors veux-tu bien m'aider s'il-te-plaît?**

**Bien que je ne sois pas vraiment d'accord avec toi, je comprend ton choix et je t'aiderais, je resterais avec toi, je te laisserais pas mourir seule.**

**Rose, euh Rosalie excuse…**

**Tu peux m'appeler Rose y a pas de soucis.**

**Je ne te demande pas de rester avec moi jusqu'à la fin, je ne me permettrais pas, de toute façon je compte le faire au plus vite, pour même dire dès demain quand on sera sur place. Je te remercierais jamais assez de ton aide.**

Après avoir parler quelque minutes encore pour organiser notre « voyage » Rose partit à la villa pour rechercher sa voiture et des affaires. J'écrivis ma lettre pour mes parents où je leur disais les aimer mais que je refusais qu'ils voient leur unique fille mourir sous leur yeux, je voulais qu'ils gardent un bon souvenir de moi, je leur demandais d'être heureux et de continuer à vivre. Puis une autre à peu près similaire pour les Cullen. La plus dure fut celle pour mon amour, je lui disais combien je l'aimais, que j'avais été heureuse ces quelques mois auprès de lui, que j'aurais aimé y passer mon éternité ou ne serais-ce que quelques décennies humaines à ces côtés, mais que le destin en avait décider autrement, que je préférais partir que plutôt qu'il me voir souffrir sans pouvoir rien y faire. Je lui souhaitais d'être heureux et de trouver l'amour. Que je veillerais sur lui de la haut. Toutes les lettres étaient faite quand j'entendis la voiture de Rosalie se garer en bas de chez moi. Je mis la lettre pour mes parents en évidence sur la table de la cuisine, celles pour les Cullen seront remises à Rose en main directement. Je n'avais pris aucunes affaires hormis une photo d'Edward et un change. Je n'avais besoin de rien, demain je ne serais plus. Je fermais pour la dernière fois de ma vie la porte de chez moi avec un pincement au cœur, j'aurais aimé leur dire au revoir mais je n'avais pas la force de le faire. Ce serais déjà dure avec Rose.

**Tu es sûre de ton choix Bella? **me demanda Rose une fois monté dans son cabriolet.

**Oui, c'est-ce qui est mieux pour tout le monde.**

Elle prit la route en silence, tout avait été dit, je ne savais pas où elle m'emmenait mais cela m'était égale. Je laisser mes larmes coulaient en silence en pansant à ceux que je laissais derrière moi, en particulier Edward, je lui souhaiter vraiment qu'il soit heureux. C'est sur ces pensées que je m'endormis. Je me réveillais plusieurs heures plus tard par une main fraîche qui me caressait le front et les cheveux, j'aurais reconnu cette douceur n'importe où mais cela ne pouvais pas être Edward, ce ne sera plus lui, ce ne pouvais que être Rosalie. J'ouvris les yeux et l'apparition d'un ange me faisait face. Edward était là à mes côtés, je devais probablement rêver. Pourtant j'étais bien réveillé. Il me souriais, un sourire triste. Je regardais autour de moi, j'étais dans sa chambre, à la villa blanche. Je ne comprenais rien, il dut voir mon incompréhension sur mon visage puisqu'il prit la parole.

**Bella mon amour, Rose t'as amené ici. Elle m'a téléphoné pendant ma chasse et m'a parlé de tes projets. Ne lui en veux pas s'il te plaît. Elle a bien fait. Bella pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, comment pouvais-tu partir en me laissant.**

**C'est-ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, te dire adieux serais trop dure et je refuse que tu me vois mourir. Et comme la transformation n'est pas envisageable dans mon cas je n'ai plus qu'à mourir.**

**Rose m'a expliqué ce que tu en pensais. Bella comment as-tu pu croire que je ne voulais pas de toi pour l'éternité, ce que je souhaitais pour toi c'était une vie humaine, avec un homme qui t'aurait apporté ce que moi je ne pouvais t'apporter. Mais je ne peux vivre sans toi, si tu meurs je meurs. Mon amour, si c'est-ce que tu souhaites toujours je suis prêt à te transformer, j'en ai parlé à Carlisle il est d'accord pour rester près de moi quand je procéderais à ta transformation.**

J'avais du mal croire ce que j'avais entendu, Edward accepté de me transformer. Mais surtout il me voulais pour l'éternité à ces côtés.

**Je…. Je sais plus quoi en penser, j'ai toujours cru que tu ne voulais pas que je change, que tu ne souhaitais pas de ma présence à tes côtés pour l'éternité.**

**Bella ma chérie, tu ne t'es jamais vu clairement, tu es tout pour moi, tu es ma vie.**

**Alors j'accepte. **

Sur ce il m'embrassa, un baiser tendre et plein d'amour et de promesses. Par la suite nous descendîmes au salon où tous les Cullen se trouvaient. Rose vient s'excuser auprès de moi d'avoir appelé Edward. Pour elle, il était inconcevable de me laisser mourir comme ça, elle connaissait l'amour qu'Edward avait pour moi, même si elle avait du mal à le comprendre. Chacun des Cullen me pris d'en ses bras chacun leur tour, même Jasper.

Carlisle m'expliqua que Charlie était venu la veille au soir à la villa, il avait lu ma lettre, Carlisle lui expliqua donc ma maladie, ce qui le rendit malheureux mais compris mon geste, il me connaissait bien.

Quelques jours plus tard Edward procéda à ma transformation, ce fut douloureux mais je réussi à ne pas crier ou gémir de douleur. À mon réveil, je voyais tout avec des yeux nouveaux, mon amour était à mes côtés, les reste de la famille plus en retrait. Nous partîmes chassés en tête à tête. Sur le chemin du retour Edward me demanda en mariage, en ce jour de 13 septembre, jour où j'aurais du fêter mes 18 ans.

Mes parents apprirent peu de temps après mon décès, comme à mon souhait le cercueil resta fermé et personne ne su qu'en faite je n'étais pas à l'intérieur. Tous les Cullen étaient aller à mes funérailles jouant la comédie de la douleur jusqu'au bout. Moi j'étais perché pas loin dans les arbres, même si cela me faisait mal, j'avais besoin de dire d'une certaine façon adieux à ce qui ont fait partis un jour de ma vie. Bizarrement je supporter bien le sang humain, j'avais une bonne résistance.

J'étais heureuse et je serais reconnaissante éternellement à Rosalie de m'avoir « trahis » ce jour là. Nous partîmes peu de temps après de Forks, la version officiel, il était trop dure à Edward de rester là où il avait perdu son amour, la version officieuse nous partions recommencer à vivre ailleurs où je devins Isabella Masen épouse Cullen, et ce pour l'éternité.


End file.
